Not As Perfect As You Think
by EvErYoNeChAnGeS
Summary: Chapter 2 is added My life isn’t as perfect as everyone thinks. I have problems just like everyone else. What’s the difference between me and everyone else? I never let it show.
1. Not So Perfect

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: Some parts were inspired by Suicide Kitten's story, "Porcelain". Lizzie McGuire and the rest of the Lizzie McGuire characters aren't mine. Don't sue me.  
  
(2006)  
  
My life isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. I have problems just like everyone else. What's the difference between me and everyone else? I never let it show.  
  
(2 years ago)  
  
"Wassup Kate," Ethan, my boyfriend of three years greeted me. He was the most wanted boy in school and yet, I had him. I used to consider myself the luckiest girl in the world, but now being with him was like being with a mentally challenged person.  
  
"Hey," I plaster a false smile on my face. I absentmindedly pick lint off of my cheerleading skirt.  
  
"Heard your parents are out of town this weekend," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah," I respond, now twirling my dark golden locks around my finger.  
  
"So, I was thinking ---" he started.  
  
"No," I cut him off, still putting on my false façade. "I'm supposed to be staying at Claire's this weekend," I lied. Really I just didn't want him over during the few times I had the whole house to myself.  
  
"Okay," he responded disappointed. "Maybe next time. But, I got to go study for that.what's that one subject with all the square roots and stuff?"  
  
"Algebra," I answer dryly.  
  
"Yeah, " he nods. He briefly rubs my thigh as he pecks me on the cheek and runs off. Finally. relief. When I'm alone I can take my mask off and accept the fact that my life isn't as perfect as it appears to be. My cousin Amy couldn't care less about me. All she cares about is the loads of my money my parents leave when they're on one of their infamous "business trips" and need her to "baby-sit" me. And on the rare occasions they are home, they're either in their rooms doing their own thing, ignoring the fact that they have a lonely sixteen-year-old daughter, or getting drunk off their ass. Most of the time I just ignore them and pretend I have parents like Lizzie McGuire. She's so lucky to have parents that actually care, and the worst part of it all, she doesn't even know how lucky she is.  
  
When I arrived home, I was surprised to find both my mom and dad there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked my mother with an innocent act. She saw right though it. After all she is the woman who has taught me everything there is to know about being a bitch. "Cut the act, Katherine. Your father and I had a change of plans."  
  
"Sorry mother," I reply through clenched teeth.  
  
She stares at me for what seems like an eternity before she finally says, "You're gaining weight. No dinner tonight and starting tomorrow, strictly salads until I see a change." She demanded taking a long swig of her Bacardi.  
  
"Yes, mother." I respond, trudging upstairs to my room. I hated her the most when she was drunk. 


	2. Good Luck

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Sorry chapters are short, they'll get longer with the more responses I get.

"Will you look at her," Claire Miller, my best friend since middle school, exclaimed in disgust. "It's like she doesn't even care what people think of her." I followed Claire's gaze and laid my eyes upon Lizzie McGuire. She wore black pants, with chains hanging off the pockets, and a black shirt that read: **_YOU DON'T LIKE ME? WHO CARES_**? She looked hideous. After Gordo became popular our freshmen year for his directing skills, and Miranda became the lead singer of a local band, it left Lizzie out in the cold. So, she started hanging out with the "gothic" kids, and shortly after she started to do drugs. And the worst part of it all, her parents believe she's going through a "stage" so they're continuing to support her. Many people believe that I hate Lizzie. In truth I don't really hate her. As a matter of fact, I don't hate her at all. We used to be best friends once. It was the summer before middle school, and my mom had decided to send me to fat camp. It was there that I met Claire. Despite what everyone believes, Claire wasn't always so thin, and it was then that we became best friends. When I returned from camp, I had become so close to Claire that I had actually completely forgotten about Lizzie. When she came to my house a week later asking if I wanted to come outside, I told her things had changed and she was just too immature for me. The hurt in her eyes was indescribable as she climbed down my porch steps. I never told anybody but it hurt me more than anything to see so much hurt in her eyes, but it was too late to turn back. So, instead of apologizing or even including her in my "new" crew, I treated her like dirt and eventually we became enemies. That way neither she nor anyone else would ever know that deep down…I missed her like hell. Nonetheless, I agreed with Claire.

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" I replied, poking at my salad.

"Are you going to eat that?" Andie burst out.

"No, I'm on a diet." I answered pushing my salad towards her.

"Oh, me too," she said, throwing my salad in the thrash. I rolled my eyes. Ever since middle school Andie has imitated every move I make. It used to be flattering, but now it's just plain annoying. Be that as it may, I still put up with her.

"So Kate, are you going to Danny Kessler's party this Friday?" Claire questioned me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "What would a party be like without me?"

Claire laughed nervously. "Well, hey I got to go to dance class. So meet you after school?"

"Sorry, I can't." I pouted. "Mom wants to have a mother-daughter bond, and go shopping."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Good luck," she called over her shoulder as she ran off to class. I sighed deeply. I was going to need it.


End file.
